


La Demande

by The_Game_is_Afoot



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Duck - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Marriage Proposal, Other, Post-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Game_is_Afoot/pseuds/The_Game_is_Afoot
Summary: Crowley voudrait demander Aziraphale en mariage, mais à chaque fois qu'il se lance, quelque chose l'en empêche. Un mauvais karma? À moins, bien sûr, que l'ange ne fasse exprès... Mais pourquoi?





	La Demande

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire est dédiée à l'Autre, qui a eut l'idée de base :) C'était sensé être purement comique, mais ça a tourné au fluff/angst, comme d'habitude...

Aziraphale lâcha un profond soupir. Un sourire béat flottait sur ses lèvres.

-C’était un beau mariage, lança-t-il à Crowley, qui détourna ses yeux de la route pour lui adresser un sourire affectueux.

La Bentley, qui savait se tenir, ne dévia pas d’un iota.

-Anathème était splendide dans cette robe ! Continua l’ange, enthousiaste, en battant des mains. Et ce gâteau ! Crowley, mon cher, tu te souviens du gâteau ?

-C’était il y a une heure, mon ange, répondit le démon avec un sourire en coin. Comment aurais-je pu l’oublier ?

-Tu ne l’as même pas goûté ! Protesta Aziraphale, légèrement offensé, comme si refuser de manger une telle merveille était un affront personnel.

-À ton avis, mon ange, répliqua l’autre avec un air narquois, où est passé la part que tu avais laissé au coin de ton assiette ?

Aziraphale mis une seconde à comprendre.

-Crowley ! Protesta-t-il, outré. Et moi qui pensais que j’avais mangé trop vite ! Espèce de vieux et vil serpent !

Crowley laissa échapper un rire, qui résonna gentiment dans la voiture avant de s’éteindre. Le sourire de l’ange changea de nature. Son démon avait peut-être remporté une bataille, mais s’il pensait avoir gagné la guerre, il ne savait pas à qui il avait affaire…

Il posa une main sur sa cuisse.

Crowley fit l’expérience instantanée d’un arrêt cardiaque, suivit d’une forte bouffée de chaleur. La Bentley fit une embardée, doublée d’un micro-dérapage, et peina à se maintenir sur la bonne voie, malmenée par les mains crispées du conducteur.

-Aziraphale… laissa, faiblement, échapper le démon.

-Et toi, mon cher, susurra l’intéressé en se penchant vers son oreille, tu étais absolument splendide ce soir, dans cette robe noire…

Était-ce Crowley, ou y avait-il, soudain, moins d’air dans la Bentley ? Les doigts d’Aziraphale glissèrent sous le tissu soyeux de la robe alors qu’il remontait un peu plus haut, sur la cuisse du démon. _Bâtard, _songea Crowley en se mordant la lèvre, conscient que ces joues devaient aborder un joli rouge pivoine. _Adorable bâtard._

Il braqua brusquement le volant, renvoyant l’ange sur son siège. La voiture s’arrêta sur le bas-côté. L’instant d’après, Crowley se trouvait sur les cuisses d’Aziraphale, qu’il embrassait avec passion. _Deux-un pour moi, _songea le démon en se séparant, pantelant, mais satisfait. C’était au tour d’Aziraphale d’arborer, sur chaque joue, un cercle aussi rouge que ses lèvres.

-Mais… Mais tout de même, balbutia Aziraphale en tentant de rester dans la partie, mettre une robe noire à un mariage, mon cher ! C’est bien peu indiqué !

-Je n’allais pas en mettre une blanche, rétorqua Crowley, amusé par cette faible tentative pour reprendre le dessus. La couleur t’es plutôt réservée…

-Tu serais très beau, pourtant, en blanc, rétorqua Aziraphale. Et même si ce n’est pas toi qui te mariait… continua-t-il avant de s’arrêter net.

Il vit distinctement l’idée passer dans les yeux de Crowley, à l’instant même où son propre esprit la formulait. _Se marier._

L’idée l’emplie d’une joie si profonde qu’il sentit son cœur s’emballer. _S’engager à la façon des humains… Se jurer, solennellement, de rester ensemble… _Il n’y avait jamais songé, auparavant, mais maintenant… maintenant…

Crowley, visiblement pensif, déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et regagna la place du conducteur. La voiture démarra avec un ronronnement amusé. Les doigts de Crowley entourèrent brièvement ceux d’Aziraphale alors qu’il se concentrait, comme pour retenir quelque chose.

_Il va me demander en mariage, _ réalisa Aziraphale, dont le sourire était devenu complètement incontrôlable. Il se sentait léger, incroyablement léger, il avait envie de rire, de danser et d’embrasser le démon qui, plongé dans ses réflexions, n’avait rien remarqué de son euphorie.

-Il faut que je passe quelque part, ce soir, lâcha négligemment Crowley. Je te rejoindrai plus tard.

-Bien sûr, mon cher, prends tout ton temps.

Crowley lui adressa un regard en coin, ponctué par un demi-sourire suggestif. Aziraphale se sentit glousser et battre des cils, comme une demoiselle du XVIIIe siècle.

Son cœur battait toujours aussi vite, toujours aussi fort. _Se marier ! Avec Crowley ! _Pourquoi cela lui faisait-il tant d’effet ? Ils vivaient ensemble – ensemble _ensemble _– depuis plus de deux ans, à présent, et il était certain que les millénaires n’enlèveraient pas le démon qui dormait à ses côtés. Quel changement un mariage humain pourrait-il apporter ?

_Un aveu formel, _ réalisa Aziraphale,  _un engagement assumé. _ Durant six mille ans, ils s’étaient reposés sur des non-dits, des euphémismes – «  _fraterniser » ! – _ ou des dénis.  _Surtout de ma part, _ réalisa l’ange.  _Presque entièrement de ma part…_

Un arrière-goût amer, qu’il connaissait bien, envahis le bout de son cœur. Culpabilité. C’était lui qui avait insisté pour ne pas nommer leur relation, lui qui avait prétendu qu’il n’appréciait pas le démon, lui qui l’avait repoussé lorsque la fin du monde était arrivée…

Il tourna les yeux vers Crowley, qui regardait pensivement la route. Aziraphale avait toujours le souffle coupé par son profil si bien dessiné et la manière, toujours familière et pourtant toujours nouvelle, dont la lumière jouait dans ses cheveux roux, aujourd’hui savamment tressés. _Je ne mérite pas qu’il me demande en mariage, _songea-t-il, le cœur lourd.

Il détourna les yeux pour regarder par la fenêtre. Une musique de Queen s’éleva de la radio. La main de Crowley se glissa dans la sienne. Il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens sans le regarder, appréciant la chaleur de ce simple contact.

~

Lorsque Crowley poussa la porte de la librairie, le lendemain soir, il avait l’air positivement ravit. Une petite boite reposait au fond de sa poche. Il avait fait toutes les bijouteries d’Angleterre pour la choisir et était plutôt satisfait. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de la tapoter, savourant par avance le moment où il lancerait sa proposition. Tout devait être parfait, bien sûr. Le bon endroit, le bon moment… Il mettrait un genou à terre, ferait une déclaration enflammée… Il anticipait déjà la surprise de son ange, qui se mettrait à irradier – presque littéralement – de plaisir, puis se pencherait pour l’embrasser fougueusement, tel une James Bond girl dans les bras de son héros…

Il soupira, béat, en refermant la porte dans son dos.

Aziraphale était penché sur un vieux livre, ses petites lunettes rondes – inutiles, mais très appréciées – perchées sur son nez. Son sourire s’élargit un peu plus. Il s’avança lentement, aussi silencieux qu’un serpent, et déposa dans le cou de sa proie un petit baiser. Il aimait la façon dont ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs, lui chatouillait le nez. Il aimait son odeur. Il aimait la sensation de sa peau contre ses lèvres. Il aimait l’intonation de sa voix lorsqu’il sortit de son livre pour dire « Crowley ! ». Il aimait…

-Je ne t’ai pas vu de la journée, mon cher ! Dit l’ange en posant une main sur celle qui occupait son épaule. Je suppose que tu ne préparais rien de bon ?

-De bon ? s’offusqua Crowley. Jamais !

Aziraphale rit et retira ses lunettes, qu’il déposa sur son livre fermé à la page soigneusement marquée.

-Je suis venu t’ebarquer, mon ange !

-Nous allons quelque part ? s’enthousiasma Aziraphale en sautant sur ses pieds.

-Au Ritz, bien sûr ! Répondit Crowley.

Quelque chose passa sur le visage d’Aziraphale, une expression étrange qu’il n’était pas certain de savoir bien interpréter.

-Mon ange ? s’inquiéta-t-il.

-Je… heu… hum, et si nous allions autre part ? Proposa l’insolite libraire. J’ai envie de changement, ce soir.

-De _changement _?! Répéta Crowley, stupéfait.

Aziraphale arbora un petit air vexé et croisa les bras pour répondre :

-Tout à fait.

_Mais je voulais lui proposer au Ritz… _ gémit intérieurement Crowley.  _Mais peut-être que l’endroit où nous seront sera aussi romantique…_

-Un bar à sushi ! s’exclama l’ange en enfilant son pardessus. Un tout nouveau vient d’ouvrir, au coin de la rue !

Crowley ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais l’autre était déjà dehors.

_-_ C’est bien ma veine, grommela le démon en le suivant. Le seul jour de sa vie où il ne veut pas aller au Ritz…

~

Les sushis étaient excellents. Le personnel de cuisine, ainsi que les serveurs, passèrent d’ailleurs une magnifique semaine, après la visite de cet étrange – mais adorable – couple si disparate. À croire qu’un ange leur avait sourit.

Hélas, l’atmosphère n’était pas des plus intimes et Crowley bouillonnait intérieurement. La petite boite, dans sa poche, semblait peser des tonnes, sur sa cuisse et sur son cœur. Les mots qui s’accumulaient dans son esprit lui brûlaient la langue, à force d’être retenus.  _Aziraphale, je t’aime, Aziraphale, veux-tu m’épouser, Aziraphale, marrions-nous comme les humains, Aziraphale…_

Mais Aziraphale parlait de la dernière édition de Milton qu’il venait d’acheter et le démon, charmé malgré lui par son enthousiasme, ne pouvait que ravaler sa proposition prématurée.

-Je boirais bien un Château-neuf, lança-t-il à la fin du repas, sachant pertinemment que le vin en question se trouvait dans la cave de la librairie.

_Après tout, _ songea-t-il en remontant dans la Bentley,  _la librairie est un endroit encore plus significatif que le Ritz, pour nous deux…_

~

Aziraphale emplit deux verres à vin et en tendit un à son compagnon, qui le vida presque aussitôt. Il ne s’était pas posé de questions, en achetant la bague, mais plus le temps passait et plus il se surprenait à être nerveux. Mais il n’y avait pas de quoi, vraiment…

Il miracula un nouveau verre plein et le finit tout aussi sec. Sa main glissa dans sa poche. La boite était toujours là. Il prit une grande inspiration, posa son verre, et se leva.

-Aziraphale, commença-t-il gravement en se dirigeant vers l’ange, debout, en face de lui. Je…

-Bon Dieu ! s’exclama l’intéressé. Je ne t’ai toujours pas montré cette fameuse nouvelle édition !

-Hein ? Non, attends, Azi…

Mais l’ange s’était retourné pour plonger le nez dans ses étagères. Il sortit un ouvrage richement décoré et, radieux, l’ouvrit sous le nez de Crowley.

-Regarde ! _Le Paradis Perdu_ de Milton ! Il parle même de toi !

-De moi ?!

-Mais oui ! Le serpent qui tenta Ève ! Enfin, il te confond avec Lucifer, mais…

-Avec Lucifer ?! s’indigna Crowley. C’est toujours la même chose ! On fait tout le travail, et c’est quelqu’un d’autre qui récupère les honneurs ! Incroyable !

Se souvenant soudain qu’il avait plus important à discuter que sa place dans la culture humaine, il se racla la gorge et posa une main sur le livre pour l’écarter.

-Mon ange…

-Ne soit pas vexé, protesta Aziraphale, Milton ne pouvait pas savoir !

-Quoi ? Mais je ne suis pas…

Aziraphale lui prit la main et lui fit un clin d’œil.

-Je vais me faire pardonner pour lui, souffla-t-il en le tirant vers l’escalier menant à la chambre.

-Mais, Aziraphale… protesta faiblement Crowley, incapable de résister, mais proche du désespoir.

Le reste de la nuit ne lui donna pas la moindre occasion d’élaborer un discours cohérent.

~

Lorsqu’il se réveilla, tard le lendemain, Aziraphale était en pleine discussion avec un étudiant en admiration devant sa collection. Les étudiants incarnaient les visiteurs préférés de l’ange, qui pouvait s’enthousiasmer avec eux sur des ouvrages sans craindre que l’autre ne cherche à les acheter.

Crowley se fit du café – noir – et s’assit dans le sofa, bien décidé à attendre. La petite boite, compressée par son pantalon moulant, entrait dans sa cuisse, lui rappelant douloureusement son échec de la veille. Il eut un faux espoir, lorsque l’étudiant quitta la pièce, qui fut aussitôt découragé par la venue d’une grand-mère à l’air revêche et au porte-monnaie visiblement bien garnie. C’était le type de client qu’Aziraphale tentait de renvoyer directement, habituellement. Alors pourquoi, _pourquoi, _au nom du… de n’importe quoi, lui faisait-il la conversation aujourd’hui ?

La vieille dame partie une heure plus tard – les mains vides – juste au moment où Crowley songeait qu’il allait exploser.

-Sortons ! Cria-t-il en jetant son manteau à Aziraphale, qui l’accueillit au vol, stupéfait.

_Le parc, _ songea Crowley.  _Personne ne viendra nous déranger là-bas et c’est l’endroit où nous nous sommes rencontré pendant des siècles… Ce sera parfait._

_~_

Les canards de Saint James’ Park furent absolument ravis de les voir arriver. Ils venaient d’engloutir l’équivalent en miette d’une bonne baguette de pain, jeté par un agent du KGB discutant avec une représentante de la CIA, un peu plus loin, mais ils avaient toujours un petit creux pour la brioche française qu’Aziraphale leur distribuait habituellement.

L’ange et le démon marchèrent un long instant, bras-dessus, bras-dessous, jusqu’à atteindre leur point habituel, où s’agglutinaient quelques canards gourmands. Aziraphale sortit de sa poche un sac qui ne se vidait jamais et distribua moult miettes aux anatidés qui cancanaient gaiement. C’est que l’ange et le démon étaient devenus, bien malgré eux, une sorte de légende, chez les bêtes à plumes. Depuis des générations et des générations, on se cancanait l’histoire de ces deux êtres étranges, à Central Park, aux poches pleines de nourriture exquise…

-Aziraphale, tenta Crowley en prenant le bras de l’ange pour l’éloigner des oiseaux. Je voudrais…

Il n’eut pas le temps d’anticiper l’attaque. Un frémissement dans l’air, un vague sifflement, une forme floue au bord de sa vision…

Le canard plongea sur lui et attrapa la boite qu’il sortait tout juste de sa poche.

-Rends-moi ça ! Glapit le démon en se mettant à courir derrière le voleur qui prenait la fuite, son précieux larcin au bec.

Aziraphale, plié de rire, regarda Crowley plonger sur l’oiseau, qui esquiva gracieusement pour sauter dans l’eau.

-Je vais te… marmonna le démon en plongeant à sa suite dans la vase.

Le canard ouvrit le bec pour se moquer de lui et laissa tomber la boite, qui fit « plop » en heurtant la surface, juste avant de couler à pic.

-Tu finiras en rôti ! Hurla le démon rageur au canard un peu confus, qui ne comprenait pas ce qui lui avait pris.

Dix minutes plus tard, Crowley retournait sur la rive, les habits, trempés, collés à la peau, et une boite miraculeusement retrouvée glissée dans la poche.

-Oh, mon cher… s’inquiéta Aziraphale en miraculant l’eau et la vase hors de ses vêtements. Tout va bien ?

-Ce canard… répondit Crowley, le poing levée, avec, dans les yeux, des images de meurtre.

-Rentrons, rit Aziraphale en passant un bras sous le sien. Tu as bien mérité un chocolat chaud !

Crowley acquiesça, comme un enfant cherchant du réconfort, avant de se rendre compte qu’il avait encore échoué dans sa mission. _Est-ce que j’ai le pire karma du monde, ou est-ce que le Ciel __lui-même__ est contre moi ? _Songea-t-il amèrement en levant les yeux vers les nuages gris qui se déchiraient lentement, au-dessus de la ville. Lorsque la pluie tomba, il ne fut même pas surpris. Il y avait des journées, comme ça…

_Mais certainement, à la librairie, j’aurais le temps !_

~

Sauf qu’Aziraphale, pour une raison qui le dépassait _totalement, _avait invité à diner le sergent Shadwell et Madame Tracy. Le couple avait l’air légèrement déboussolé, comme s’ils s’apprêtaient à faire quelque chose et que l’idée leur était soudain venu de passer.

Le diner fut plutôt drôle – écouter le sergent parler du Doigt Divin était un divertissement à part entière – mais Crowley n’arrivait pas à faire taire le soupçon qui venait de naitre dans son esprit. Ni le sergent, ni madame Tracy, ne se souvenaient quand ils avaient été invités, et, questionné sous couvert de conversation, Aziraphale se montrait complètement incohérent.

Mais pourquoi aurait-il miraculé la venue de leurs amis ? Pour ne pas passer une soirée seul avec lui ? Ridicule, ils en avaient passés des centaines, des milliers ! Ce soir était-il un soir particulier ? Franchement, à part qu’il s’agissait du moment précis où il voulait demander l’ange en mariage…

Quelque chose de froid lui serra le cœur. Ce n’était pas possible. Aziraphale n’aurait pas fait exprès pour éviter…

~

Le couple parti, Crowley élimina tout l’alcool de son organisme et se leva, l’air grave. C’était maintenant ou jamais.

-Aziraphale, déclara-t-il en sortant la boite de sa poche. Je voudrais…

Quelque chose de lourd lui heurta l’arrière de la nuque, le faisant tituber.

-Aïeuh ! Protesta-t-il en s’écartant pour donner au coupable un regard assassin.

_Un livre ?_

-Oh, mon cher, je suis affreusement désolé ! s’excusa Aziraphale en ramassant l’ouvrage. Affreusement désolé ! J’ai du le poser en équilibre, en hauteur, et il sera tombé…

-Tu as posé un livre rare et précieux en équilibre, en hauteur, et il est tombé à l’horizontale ? Répliqua Crowley, incrédule.

-Eh bien… Oui. C’est incroyable, ce qui se passe sur terre, n’est-ce pas ? Répondit Aziraphale avec un rire nerveux. Encore un peu de vin ?

-Mon ange…

-Oh, je dois avoir cette vieille bouteille, dans la cave…

Quelque chose pesait dans la poitrine de Crowley, quelque chose de froid et d’affreusement lourd, qui semblait avoir remplacé son cœur. Il remit la boite dans la poche de son pantalon.

-Je crois que je ferais mieux de rentrer à l’appartement, lâcha-t-il d’une voix défaite. Il faut que… j’arrose mes plantes.

-Mais… Elles sont presque toutes ici !

-Justement. Il ne faut pas que celles qui restent là-bas se fassent des idées. Bonne nuit, mon ange, ajouta-t-il en poussant la porte qui donnait sur la rue.

L’instant d’après, il était dans sa Bentley. Son pied enfonçait la pédale, plus profondément qu’il était physiquement possible. Ses mains, douloureusement crispées sur le volant, étaient devenues blanches. Ses yeux brûlaient. Il accéléra encore.

_Aziraphale sait, _ songea-t-il en freinant brusquement en face de chez lui, arrachant au bitume un crissement de douleur.  _Aziraphale sait et fait tout pour éviter que je lui fasse ma demande._

Il grimpa les marches menant chez lui – ou, en tout cas, à l’endroit qui lui était à son nom –, claqua la porte et se rendit tout droit dans son jardin intérieur.

-AZIRAPHALE NE VEUT PAS M’ÉPOUSER ! Hurla-t-il aux plantes qui sursautèrent et se mirent aussitôt à frémir d’effrois. Il ne veut pas m’épouser… répéta-t-il, un ton plus bas, en se laissant glisser jusqu’au sol.

Il posa son front sur ses genoux et s’enferma dans ses bras. Pourquoi cela le touchait-il autant ? Cela faisait deux ans qu’ils vivaient ensemble, deux ans qu’ils s’étaient avoués, de vive-voix, leurs sentiments, deux ans depuis la fin du monde, deux ans de rires, de sorties, de rendez-vous et de nuits partagées. Il savait qu’Aziraphale l’aimait. Il pensait qu’il avait tout ce qu’il désirait…

Mais, au fond, la situation n’avait pas tant changé. Aziraphale refusait de s’engager, refusait d’admettre qu’il était de son côté… Avait-il seulement répété qu’il l’aimait, depuis la première fois qu’il s’était embrassé ? Il s’était contenté de le laisser dire, de le laisser faire…

-Six mille ans à prétendre que je n’étais rien pour lui, sanglota-t-il presque, la voix cassée. Forcément, comment pourrait-il accepter, aujourd’hui, de m’épouser ?

Et ça le blessait, ça le blessait horriblement. Il croyait en avoir finis, avec le silence d’Aziraphale, avec ses dénis et les mots qu’ils n’osaient prononcer. Il pensait avoir gagné la bataille, gagné le droit d’être à ses côtés en plein jour, gagner le droit d’être exhibé, de l’exhiber en retour, et de dire à qui il voulait « Regardez, nous sommes ensemble ! Ensemble _ensemble _! ».

-J’esssspère que vous n’avez pas la moindre tache, sanglota-t-il en direction de ses plantes, retrouvant malgré lui son sifflement originel. Parssse que lorssssque je me réveillerai, j’irais beaucoup mieux… Et vousss avez intérêt à être parfaites.

Les plantes se fendirent d’un petit frisson convenu. Elles étaient habituées à ce genre de situation, elles connaissaient leurs rôles.

Crowley s’allongea sur le sol et ferma les yeux, se miraculant lui-même un sommeil lourd, assez fort pour durer des jours.

~

-Crowley ? CROWLEY !

Quelqu’un le secouait. Il grommela une obscénité en soulevant les paupières.

-Crowley !

Aziraphale pleurait presque, visiblement envahis par le soulagement. Le démon, un peu confus, s’étira et s’assit.

-Oh, Crowley… balbutia l’ange en se jetant sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, le faisant retomber en arrière.

-Mon ange, s’inquiéta l’intéressé, qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Ce qui ne va pas ? Protesta Aziraphale en se séparant sans le lâcher tout à fait, son visage, toujours aussi expressif, trahissant toute l’ampleur de sa détresse. Cela fait trois jours que tu n’es pas passé me voir, que tu ne réponds à aucun de mes messages, et que personne ne t’a vu… Trois jours ! Si tu étais parti quelque part, tu me l’aurais dit !

-Trois jours ? s’amusa Crowley. Alors que nous nous sommes déjà séparé pour des siècles…

-C’est différent ! Protesta Aziraphale en lui administrant une petite tape sur l’épaule. Il y avait nos boulots respectifs, l’Enfer, le Paradis, et nous n’étions pas… Tu vois.

Crowley laissa échapper un long, long soupir. Il venait de se souvenir de ce qui l’avait fait sombrer.

-Est-ce si difficile à dire ? Souffla-t-il d’une voix plus blessée qu’il le voulait.

-Ensemble ! Termina Aziraphale en le prenant par les épaules. Nous n’étions pas ensemble ! Nous deux ! Amoureux ! En couple ! Oh, Crowley, lorsque je suis entré et que je t’ai vu, inanimé, sur le sol…

Il y avait de la terreur, dans ses yeux bleus, de la terreur pure. Il reprit le démon dans ses bras et le serra encore, plus fort. Touché, Crowley le serra en retour.

-Je suis désolé, mon ange, je n’avais pas pensé que tu t’inquiéterais.

-J’étais fou d’inquiétude ! Le corrigea Aziraphale sans le lâcher.

Crowley sourit en glissant sa main dans ses cheveux. Qu’il était bête ! C’est vrai qu’Aziraphale avait toujours eut du mal à avouer les choses à voix haute, mais il se souvenait de Pompéi, d’Alexandrie, de cette mémorable sortie chez les Mayas, d’un thermos d’eau bénite, d’un fantôme tremblant revenant directement du Paradis pour le voir… Et d’un millier de regard, d’un millier de mouvements trahissant ses sentiments. Il avait toujours _su_ qu’Aziraphale l’aimait, de plus en plus profondément au fur et à mesure que le temps passai et que ses propres sentiments s’épanouissaient. Il le _savait, _aujourd’hui encore. Avait-il réellement besoin de plus ? Qu’importe, si l’ange ne voulait pas se conformer à un quelconque rite humain ! Ils avaient des siècles de vie commune à venir ! Des millénaires ! Une éternité !

-Je suis désolé, mon ange, dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux. J’aurais dû réaliser que tu t’inquièterais.

-Oh, Crowley, c’est moi qui suis désolé, soupira Aziraphale en s’écartant.

-Pourquoi ?

-À cause de… Ces derniers jours. Je savais que tu allais me demander… Ce que tu allais me demander. Et j’ai tout fait pour t’en empêcher…

-Le canard ! Rugit Crowley. C’était toi !

-Eh bien, pas _moi_ littéralement, mais je l’ai peut-être influencé, légèrement…

-Mais _pourquoi_, mon ange ? Si tu ne voulais pas, il aurait suffi que tu me le dises ! Que tu m’en parles !

-Oh, répondit Aziraphale en rougissant, mais je _voulais_…

-Hein ?

Aziraphale se racla la gorge. Crowley, sidéré, le vit glisser une main dans la poche de son éternel pardessus beige.

Il en sortit une petite boite, qu’il ouvrit.

Il y avait un anneau à l’intérieur.

-Anthony J. Crowley. Serpent du jardin d’Éden. Tentateur d’entre les tentateurs. Tu es ce que mon univers comporte de plus précieux. Tu es la raison pour laquelle je me suis battu pour le monde. Tu étais là à mon Commencement, au jardin, et tu as été là depuis. Tu m’as sauvé, tant de fois, tu es venu pour moi, alors que tu n’étais pas obligé, tu es venu pour m’aider, parce que tu savais que j’apprécierais. Tu m’as ouvert les yeux, petit à petit. Tu m’as fait aimer ce monde, si fort, presque aussi fort que toi. S’il n’y avait eu personne pour nous en empêcher, ni Dessus, ni Dessous, je t’aurais embrassé des millénaires plus tôt, Crowley. Si seulement j’avais pu me défaire de l’idée que je n’avais pas le droit de t’aimer, que ce n’était pas _possible… _Et je t’ai fait du mal alors que…

Sa voix s’étrangla, prise par l’émotion. Crowley aurait bien voulut intervenir, pour lui dire que tout était depuis longtemps pardonné, mais, à l’instant présent, il ne se souvenait plus de la façon dont on prononçait des mots, et encore moins de la technique nécessaire pour les assembler en phrases cohérentes.

-Je t’aime, finit Aziraphale. Je t’aime tellement, tellement ! Je veux vivre avec toi, passer l’éternité avec toi, et s’il le faut encore, me battre de nouveau à tes côtés, pour notre côté, sans hésiter ! Marrions-nous ! Épouse-moi, s’il te plait ! Je sais que je ne suis pas parfait, et bien loin d’être un ange idéal… Mais j’aimerais tellement, tellement t’être lié officiellement, quelque part… Ça ne veut rien dire, pour des êtres comme nous, mais… Mais étrangement, ça signifie beaucoup. Crowley, veux-tu m’épouser ?

Le démon laissa échapper un son étrange et bascula pour l’embrasser passionnément, tapant par mégarde dans la boite, qui s’écrasa par terre. Il l’embrassa et l’embrassa encore, bien plus longtemps qu’aucun humain n’aurait jamais tenir. Et Aziraphale l’embrassa en retour, bien sûr, de toutes ses forces.

Ils avaient les joues rouges, en se séparant, et les yeux luisants. Légèrement tremblant, Crowley ramassa la bague pour l’examiner. Il s’agissait d’un anneau d’or, où un serpent et une figure angélique, légèrement plus ronde que la moyenne, se rejoignait sur un rubis d’un rouge profond représentant une pomme légèrement croquée.

-C’est magnifique, souffla Crowley, plus ému qu’il ne l’avait jamais été.

-C’est fait sans le moindre miracle, dit doucement Aziraphale en la saisissant.

Il lui prit la main et glissa, lentement, la bague sur son doigt.

-À l’instant où tu m’as déposé chez moi, après le mariage de Newt et Anathème, je suis allé faire une visite à une apprentie joaillière au talent incroyable, que je connais pour l’avoir recueillit dans la librairie, un soir où elle avait quelques soucis. Elle m’a assurée qu’elle pourrait accomplir ce que je lui demandais en trois jours, à condition de mettre tous ces autres travaux de côté. J’ai _peut-être _prié un petit peu pour lui en donner la force…

-Attends, attends, balbutia Crowley, qui ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l’anneau qui brillait à son doigt. Tu comptais me demander en mariage, tout ce temps…

-Je voulais te le demander en premier ! Plaida Aziraphale, conscient de la puérilité de sa phrase.

-Bâtard, rit Crowley en l’embrassant.

-Tu comprends, plaida Aziraphale en posant ses mains sur ses joues, tu as toujours fait le premier pas, Crowley, tu as toujours été celui qui t’engageait le plus, qui prenait le plus de risques… Tu méritais que ce soit moi, cette fois…

-Je ne méritais pas de me faire voler par un canard !

Aziraphale pinça ses lèvres pour ne pas rire.

-Ce plan-là à un peu dérapé, je l’admets…

Crowley glissa la main dans sa poche et se sépara de lui pour se mettre à genoux.

-Aziraphale, dit-il d’un ton solennel, une boite ouverte à la main. Je…

-Ça ne compte pas ! Protesta l’ange. Tu as déjà dit oui !

-Il n’y a pas de raison que tu sois le seul à t’amuser, protesta l’autre, vexé.

-D’accord, d’accord, gloussa Aziraphale. Vas-y.

-Mon cher ange, reprit le démon. Tu m’as intrigué à la première parole, et touché mon cœur aux premières gouttes de pluie. Personne n’avait jamais été gentil avec moi, depuis ma Chute. Personne à part toi, mon soi-disant Ennemi. J’ai souvent perdu espoir, par la suite, envers Dieu, l’Enfer et l’Humanité, mais tu étais là, toujours, pour me le rendre, pour le faire grandir… Et pour me faire t’aimer, chaque fois un peu plus, jusqu’à ce que je me retrouve totalement piégé. J’aimerais ne jamais sortir de ce piège, si tu le permets. Aziraphale, j’aimerais passer l’éternité avec toi. J’aimerais mettre une robe blanche, te voir en costume noir, acheter un énorme gâteau, et t’embrasser devant une tonne de gens qui nous connaissent à peine. Voudrais-tu m’épouser ?

-Oh, oui ! Répondit Aziraphale en refermant doucement ses mains sur la boite, comme sur quelque chose d’infiniment précieux.

Il prit la main de Crowley et l’embrassa avant de se pencher sur l’anneau. Il était fait d’argent et d’obsidienne, de blanc et de noir, qui se mêlaient au milieu pour entourer une perle nacrée.

-C’est magnifique, mon cher… Mais qui va décider du voyage de noce ? s’inquiéta-t-il alors que Crowley glissait la bague à son doigt.

-Laisse-moi faire, mon ange, répondit son fiancé avec un sourire démoniaque.

Et l’ange, bien entendu, se laissa tenter par le sulfureux démon qui voulait l’épouser.

**Author's Note:**

> Disponible sur Wattpad, ainsi que d'autres de mes fanfics et fictions:
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/Chocolat-Mashmalow


End file.
